La nuit tous les pirates sont gris
by yoh-nee
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour les nuits du forum dans l'univers One Piece. Le principe, une heure, un thème. Du simple OS d'une escale à des pairing incroyables (ou évidents). N'hésitez pas à lire et me donner votre avis. Rating K, si certains OS devaient avoir un autre rating, il sera précisé dans l'intro d'avant texte :).
1. Rencontre au son d'un grelot

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans ce recueil d'OS, dédié aux nuits du forum dans l'univers de One Piece.

Ce sont des OS écrits sous la contrainte de les écrire en moins d'une heure, avec un thème par heure.

Ce premier OS a pour thème **Grelot**. C'est une idée qui m'est venue assez simplement, et je voulais en faire un passage court entre deux escales importantes du navire des Mugiwara. L'idée de le placer entre Big Mom et Wano m'est venu assez rapidement.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les reviews c'est toujours un plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Rencontre au son d'un grelot  
****oOoOo**

Le navire des Mugiwara avait tombé l'ancre près d'une île au sable blanc, le temps de faire le plein de provision en prévision du trajet pour Wano Kuni.  
De la vigie, Carrot avait aperçu un village plus dans les terres, ce qui permettrait à Chopper de faire le plein pour la pharmacie du bateau bien amoindri après leur visite éclair sur le territoire de Big Mom pour récupérer Sanji.  
Tout le monde était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le cuistot, mais une ombre continuait à peser. Le sacrifice de Pedro et l'absence de Jinbei - sans parler du reste de l'équipage qui devait être présentement à Wano - étaient présents dans chaque esprit.  
Une escale, même de quelques heures, allait permettre d'alléger un peu l'ambiance. En tout cas, Nami l'espérait.

Sanji, CHopper et Brook étaient partis s'occuper du ravitaillement, pendant qu'elle, Carrot et Luffy restaient sur le bateau. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas encore totalement récupéré de son combat contre Katakuri, se reposait dans la cabine.  
Nami, accoudée au bastingage, laissait son esprit dériver au grès des vagues. Elle était inquiète, et avait hâte de retrouver les autres à Wano. Elle pensa aussi aux révélations qu'ils avaient appris sur le passé de Sanji. Cela avait été une surprise de découvrir qu'il faisait partie de la famille Vinsmoke.  
Pourtant, ça ne changeait pas l'image qu'elle avait du cuisinier, au contraire. Maintenant elle comprenait bien mieux son comportement et ses réactions.  
Toute à ses pensées, elle mit du temps à percevoir ce que Carrot entendit tout de suite. C'est elle qui sortit la rouquine de ses pensées, en s'approchant d'elle.

"- Tu entends ?"

Aussitôt plus alerte, Nami entendit cette fois le bruit et reconnut l'objet responsable du tintement.

"- Un grelot. Tu arrives à savoir d'où ça vient ?"  
"- De l'avant du bateau, répondit aussitôt la mink après un mouvement rapide de ses oreilles que Nami trouvait adorable."

D'un regard, elles se mirent d'accord et allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Nami attrapa son clima-tact en passant. Elles se penchèrent sur le bastingage pour voir en bas, et n'aperçurent qu'une enfant qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans le sable.  
Rassurée que ce ne soit pas un ennemi, Nami lui lança :

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là gamine ? Tu n'as pas vu le drapeau pirate ?"

Prise par surprise, l'enfant sursauta et leva la tête vers elles. Dans le mouvement, le grelot se fit entendre à nouveau et Nami vit qu'il était attaché à la tresse brune de l'enfant inconnue.

"- Si, mais je n'ai pas peur des pirates. Mon papa en est un et il a fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Je cherche des coquillages, et ici c'est l'endroit où ils sont les plus beaux. Je m'appelle Willy et vous ?"

La tirade de l'enfant tira un sourire à la navigatrice et elle répondit :

"- Je suis Namie et mon amie s'appelle Carrot. Si tu n'as pas peur, fais ce que tu as envie. Bonne recherche."

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, elle était rassurée et décida d'aller s'occuper de ses mandariniers.  
Elle s'attendait à ce que la mink la suive, mais cette dernière semblait vouloir rejoindre la fillette dans sa quête aux coquillage, et avait les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

"- Tu peux aller l'aider si tu veux, mais ne t'éloigne pas."

La lapine lui sauta au cou pour la remercier et rejoignit l'enfant sans attendre, déclenchant les rires de Nami.  
La navigatrice se détourna et alla s'équiper pour l'entretien de ses arbres. Elle travailla, le sourire aux lèvres, écoutant distraitement les discussions et les rires de Carrot et de Willy, ponctués par les "_gling gling_" du grelot qui bougeait au rythme des mouvements de la fillette.


	2. Correspondance d'un marsupial désemparé

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Merci d'être ici pour lire le second OS de la nuit du forum, dans l'univers de One Piece.  
Cette fois, je me suis lancée sur du fluff (ce qui est surement une conséquence de l'heure à laquelle j'ai écris ce texte ayant pour contrainte cette fois : **mine**. J'ai tout de suite envie de faire une lettre, et assez surprenamment, une fois que j'étais décidé là dessus et sur le fandom, le couple m'est venu très naturellement.  
Par contre, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sure de mon titre, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me l'enlever de la tête, alors je l'ai gardé xp.  
Je suis assez contente de cet OS au final, alors je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis dessus :)

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Correspondance d'un marsupial désemparé  
oOoOo**

Ma mine crisse sur le papier, et le bruit me tire une grimace.  
J'arrête d'écrire pour reprendre mon souffle après presque quinze minutes d'écriture frénétique. Il faut dire qu'il s'est passé tant de choses depuis que j'ai vu Robin nee-chan a Dressrosa.  
Et la connaissant, elle appréciera les nouvelles que je viens de lui écrire. Mais j'ai aussi, et surtout, autre chose dont j'aimerai lui parler.  
Pourtant j'hésite à coucher les sentiments confus sur le papier.  
Je ne doute pas qu'elle gardera ça pour elle, mais en même temps, j'ai peur que de lui en parler - ou en l'occurrence, lui écrire ce que je ressens - ne fera que confirmer ce que je crois ressentir.  
Je finis par me décider et reprend la rédaction de ma lettre.

_Maintenant que tu as les dernières nouvelles, j'aimerai te demander ton avis sur un sujet très personnel. C'est un peu délicat pour moi d'en parler, car c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose.  
__Personnellement, si on m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines, que moi, ancienne esclave avec une incapacité à ressentir autre chose que de la peur en présence d'hommes, allait un jour se transformer en une amoureuse transie, j'aurai ri au nez de celui qui me l'aurais dit. Vraiment, je n'exagère pas.  
__Pourtant, je j'ai pas d'autre explication._

_Dès qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que Moi, mon regard finit toujours sur lui, inconsciemment. J'adore l'entendre rire et encore plus quand c'est grâce à moi. J'aime l'observer quand il réfléchit ou qu'il est sérieux, il semble plus vieux, plus mature et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
__Dès qu'il s'approche de moi ou me touche, je sens ma température corporelle monter et s'il me fait un compliment, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.  
__Je me suis d'ailleurs retrouvé dans deux ou trois situations particulièrement gênantes à cause de ces rougissements indésirables._

_Je pense qu'Iva se doute de quelque chose, mais mis à part des clins d'œil et des sous-entendus que les hommes n'ont pas du tout saisi, elle se tient à carreau.  
__Quand je lui ai demandé si mes problèmes de température qui s'élevait toute seule en sa présence était due à son fruit du démon, elle a rit et m'a tapoté la tête en me disant que jeunesse devait se faire.  
__Je n'ose plus croiser son regard, mais bon, ça je peux le gérer. _

_Par contre, le reste un peu moins. Je suis complètement perdue. Comment savoir si c'est bien de l'amour que je ressens ?  
__Ce ne sont peut être que de simples pulsions, poussées par mes hormones et une attirance purement physique.  
__Je veux dire, biologiquement parlant, je suis en âge de ressentir un besoin de reproduction et cela serait tombé sur Lui parce qu'il est un potentiel mâle reproducteur intéressant et que c'est un très bon ami. C'est une explication plausible. _

_En fait, je crois que c'est ça le nœud du problème. Je le connais et cela m'effraie un peu de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un que j'apprécie comme un frère.  
__J'en suis même venue à aimer son caractère impulsif qui m'agaçait tant avant - il faut dire que ça va a merveille avec le Mera mera no mi - . Sa manie de me rappeler que je suis plus vieille que lui, et même le fait qu'il squatte ma chambre parce que soi-disant la sienne est un bordel monstre ne me dérangent plus tant que ça.  
__Je râle toujours bien sur. On ne change pas les vieux réflexes et sinon il va finir par comprendre et ça il n'en est pas question. J'ignore ce qu'il pense réellement de moi actuellement, et je crois que je préfère ça pour l'instant. _

_Je me rend bien compte que ce que je t'écris est décousu et n'a sûrement pas vraiment de sens pour toi.  
__J'imagine pourtant que tu auras le sourire en lisant mes mots sachant déjà ce que je ne commence qu'à peine à comprendre. C'est pour ça que je t'écris en fait.  
__Je sais déjà que je suis tombée amoureuse de cet idiot de Sabo._

_Aide moi Robin Nee-chan, que dois je faire ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait ressentir ce genre de chose pour moi ? Dois je lui dire, au risque d'être déçue, voir d'avoir le cœur brisé ? Ou dois je me taire et souffrir en silence, en essayant de l'oublier ?_

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aide moi à y voir clair Robin Nee-chan…_

_J'attends avec impatience ta réponse, tu nous manques, j'espère te revoir, ainsi que ton équipage très bientôt._

_Avec tout mon affection_

_Koala_


	3. Boule de poil en colère

Bonsoir, bonsoir,

Encore de nouveau là pour un OS de la nuit du forum, je vous présente un OS avec pour thème : Urticant.  
Texte court, mais qui n'a pas besoin d'être plus long selon moi.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira :).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;).

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Boule de poil en colère**

**oOoOo**

Chopper en avait assez. Décidément ses camarades avaient décidé de le tuer à la tâche.  
Ils se blessaient si souvent qu'il passait déjà le plus clair de son temps à essayer de les rafistoler, à les empêcher - ou du moins vainement essayer - d'empirer leur état et à confectionner des remèdes pour les garder en vie et les guérir.

Mais là, leur dernière trouvaille était très forte. Et il la devait à son cher capitaine - encore une fois -.  
Il adorait Luffy, mais son inconscience l'épuisait. Parfois, Chopper se demandait comment son capitaine aurait pu survivre tout seul. Il lui manquait le bon sens commun, et il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations improbables.

Parfait exemple de ce questionnement que la situation actuelle, qui rendait le rêne à bout de patience.  
Sérieusement, qui serait assez inconscient pour penser que goûter un fruit inconnu, sur une île inconnue serait une bonne idée ?  
Son capitaine n'avait pas hésité une seconde et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec de l'urticaire dans la bouche !

Chopper avait réussi à calmer les démangeaisons de la bouche de Luffy et empêcher qu'il s'étouffe, mais il cherchait encore comment faire disparaitre les boutons.  
Mais tout ce que le chapeau de paille avait retenu, c'était qu'il devrait se nourrir à la paille.

Alors, sa patience atteignant sa limite, Chopper avait pris sa forme Heavy Point pour se faire plus gros et il hurla à son capitaine pour le faire taire :

"- Assez ! Luffy, si je dois t'attacher à ce lit pour que tu obéisses, je n'hésiterai pas ! Tu seras à la paille jusqu'à ce que je fasse fasse disparaître ces boutons ! Les ordres du médecin s'appliquent à tous, même au capitaine ! Et y a pas intérêt à ce que je t'entende ! J'ai besoin de calme !"


	4. Talk to me, walk with me, only me

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Merci d'être venu lire cet OS, écrit à l'occasion des nuit du forum, ayant pour concept : un thème, une heure. Cet OS regroupe plusieurs thèmes : **turban**, **narquois**, **miel** et **presque**.  
Alors pour être tout à fait honnête, celui là m'a pris un peu plus d'une heure (environ 1h45 il me semble), mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous le partager.  
Il fait pratiquement deux mille mots et peut être considéré comme une suite (plus ou moins directe) de l'OS _Correspondance d'un marsupial désemparé_. Plus je le lis, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu brouillon dans les idées que j'ai voulu transmettre, mais bon, écrire passé 1h du matin n'aide pas à mettre ses idées au clair xp.

Finalement cette nuit aura été une révélation entre moi et le SaboXKoala xp. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour en écrire d'autres :).

Breeeef, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Talk to me, walk with me, only me**

**oOoO**

Tout à son rapport, le second de l'armée Révolutionnaire entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte.

"- Entrez, lança t'il sans relever la tête. Il devait finir au plus vite ce rapport, car Iva avait été claire : un jour en femme pour chaque heure de retard. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir ça, et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.  
\- Sabo ? Terry est de retour.  
-Merci Koala, je termine et j'arrive.  
\- Ne traîne pas trop. Dragon lui a demandé de passer dans son bureau, et tu sais bien qu'il y passera le reste de la journée une fois enfermé là dedans.  
\- Oui je sais, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Koala le laissa, poussant un soupir et murmurant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

"- Si tu t'étais décidé à le faire plus tôt, Iva n'aurait pas eu besoin de te menacer.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me faire la morale. Tu te comporte comme un vieille."

Il avait lancé sa tirade avec un demi sourire, attendant qu'elle rétorque pour qu'il puisse la taquiner. Mais rien ne vint, alors il leva la tête pour la regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle dit :

"- À les jeunes…. On sera à la cantine."

Elle quitta la pièce le laissant seul avec sa surprise.  
Il fallut quelques instants au blond pour se reprendre. Depuis quand Koala le laisser la traiter de vieille sans riposter un peu plus vivement ?  
Puis réalisant que son rapport l'attendait toujours, il reprit son stylo et continua.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il quitta sa chambre et rejoignit la cantine rapidement.

"- Sabo ! Tu en as mis du temps gamin ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas le voir ! Reçut il comme salutation quand il passa les portes.  
\- Pourquoi ne voudrais je pas te voir ? Répondit il en riant tout en allant faire une accolade à Terry. Tu sais combien je m'ennuie sans toi. Alors, comment c'était Alabasta ?  
\- Incroyable, l'île est complètement transformée depuis le passage de ton frère. Ce petit est incroyable.  
\- Héhé, Luffy est un sacré numéro, confirma Sabo, fier de son petit frère. Tu m'as apporté un souvenir ?"

Terry éclata de rire, entraînant avec lui Hack et Lindbergh, assis à côté de lui, et lui frotta la tête avec affection.

"- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est les cadeaux. Vous faites décidément une sacré paire Koala et toi. Tiens."

Il sortit un paquet de son sac, et le lança à Sabo qui l'attrapa au vol sans difficulté, et l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur un long morceau de tissu couleur miel.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Un turban, c'est pour se protéger de la chaleur et du soleil. Celui là vient de Yuba. C'est une petite vendeuse qui me l'a offert. Dès que j'ai vu la couleur, j'ai pensé à toi et ta tignasse. Je l'ai pris en même temps que le souvenir de Koala.  
\- D'ailleurs, où est elle ?  
\- En train d'essayer son cadeau justement, répondit Hack. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
\- Bois avec nous en attendant gamin ! lui lança Terry en le faisant asseoir."

Le blond accepta le verre que lui tendit Lindbergh avec un sourire et prit une gorgée de rhum en écoutant les aventures de Terry. Il laissa ce dernier lui montrer comment mettre le turban et ravi il le garda sur sa tête, remplaçant son chapeau le temps de fêter les retrouvailles de son ami.

Koala finit par revenir, avec une longue cape, de la même couleur que le turban de Sabo, cachant sa tenue. Elle les rejoignit et prit dans ses bras Terry pour le remercier.

"- Merci ! J'ai toujours voulu essayer le costume traditionnel d'Alabasta. Et celui ci est parfait. J'avais des doutes concernant la couleur, elle me rappelait trop la tignasse à Sabo, mais finalement c'est une couleur qui me va bien au teint.  
\- Ma tignasse elle t'emmerde ! protesta Sabo, qui n'aimait qu'elle compare ses jolies boucles à une tignasse.  
\- Montre nous, lança Lindbergh impatient, ignorant le blond."

Tout le monde savait que ces deux là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher des poux.  
Avec un sourire mutin, Koala décrocha la broche de sa cape, s'en débarrassa en la posant sur le banc et fit un tour sur elle même.  
Sabo en resta figé. Koala ne portait jamais des tenues dévoilant autant son corps, et ce qu'il découvrait de ce dernier le rendait tout chose. Il profita que l'attention de tous soit sur elle pour détailler ce qu'il voyait, peu habitué à la voir ainsi, ainsi que très curieux.

La jupe longue formée de plusieurs voiles, ne laissait apercevoir que le bout de ses sandales, et était agrémentée d'une fine ceinture lâche, en métal doré, où pendaient de petits médaillons du même matériel qui cliquetaient, dès que les hanches de Koala bougeaient.  
Hanches qui étaient légèrement découvertes, à cause de la taille basse de la jupe, et qui titillèrent un peu Sabo. Il fit remonter son regard sur son ventre plat, entièrement découvert, puis sur son buste, uniquement couvert par un haut de bikini. Son dos, était quand à lui caché par un léger gilet en tissu lâche sans manches, légèrement plus clair que le reste de la tenue. Impossible pour quiconque de voir son tatouage de l'équipage du soleil. Sabo savait que son amie n'aimait pas l'exiber, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Lui même ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois et par accident quand ils étaient plus jeunes.  
Il eut du mal à ne pas rester bloqué sur ses seins, sachant que cela n'aurait pas été très correct.  
L'effet que lui provoquait la vue de ce corps n'était pas dans les effets dont il avait l'habitude quand il regardait Koala, et cela le perturba.  
Tous les révolutionnaires présents la complimentèrent et certains se permirent même de siffler, approbateurs. Avec un rire, Terry la complimenta :

"- Une vraie princesse du désert ! Et cette couleur, c'est définitivement la couleur de votre duo !"

Sabo ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car Koala lui demande son avis. Il remarqua la légère rougeur de ses joues, preuves qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Alors, pour ne pas l'embarrasser, il lui répondit faussement détaché :

"- Pas trop mal, ça te rajeunit."

Ce petit jeu était rodé entre eux, et il lui était plus facile de lui lancer une pique que d'être totalement honnête.  
Elle accepta le compliment - elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de sa part - et demanda à boire pour fêter dignement le retour de Terry. Elle s'installa en face de Sabo sans que son comportement ne change.  
Le blond, lui avait du mal à faire de même et à ne pas penser au corps presque nu de son amie ou laisser ses yeux se balader sur des parties de son corps un peu trop intéressantes pour ses hormones.

Quand Terry eut terminé de raconter les grandes lignes de son voyage, Sabo était déjà plus alcoolisé qu'à son habitude. Mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé à contrôler ses étranges pulsions à l'égard de Koala.  
Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme attirait son intérêt et qu'il se laissait aller à imaginer, le temps d'une nuit, découvrir les plaisirs de la chair.  
Il avait même eu quelques conquêtes, mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait eu ce genre d'envie avec Koala.  
Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Elle avait été sa première amie quand il avait oublié qui il était, et il la considérait comme une petite sœur à protéger, même si elle était l'aînée de leur duo.  
Il pensait la connaître, mais la Koala qu'il avait devant les yeux lui était inconnue. Pourtant, elle se comportait comme à son habitude, juste un peu plus réservée et mature, plus femme.

Elle quitta la table pour aller montrer sa tenue à Iva qui revenait du bureau de Dragon. Cette dernière ne tarit pas de compliments, ravie de voir tant de féminité chez elle.  
Les autres hommes présents avaient eux aussi remarqué le subtil changement chez elle et ne tarissaeint pas d'éloges à son égard. Sabo en nota même quelques uns qui tentèrent de flirter avec elle, sans grand succès, pour le plus grand plaisir du possesseur du Mera Mera no Mi. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas à s'inquiéter de devoir la partager avec un autre homme.

"- Elle a bien grandi la petite, finit par commenter Terry qui le surprit pendant qu'il la regardait. C'est une femme maintenant. J'ai toujours su qu'elle ferait des ravages.  
\- Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'elle a du charme, ils vont tous lui faire la cours dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion, renchérit Lindbergh avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Mais avec Sabo qui est comme cu et chemise avec elle, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine, ajouta Hack hilare."

Sabo perçut les insinuations derrière les paroles - pas très subtile au demeurant - des trois révolutionnaires, et cela ne lui plut pas.

"- Koala est assez grande pour se débarrasser d'eux toute seule. Et ce n'est pas juste une tenue qui va changer le fait qu'elle adore faire la morale et radoter comme une vieille.  
-Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu presque pas quitté des yeux ? Et je sens tes flammes s'agiter dès qu'un homme s'approche d'elle ?"

Le sourire goguenard qu'affichait Terry après sa tirade hérissa Sabo qui s'exclama :

"- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

Il vit bien que sa réponse ne les convainquit pas, et il préféra les quitter plutôt que de voir la jubilation sur leurs visages.  
Sabo avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne se l'avouait pas, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme à Koala et à cette nouvelle facette d'elle qu'il découvrait et qui le perturbait.

Il sortit à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air et essayer de décuver un peu. Il s'assit à même le sol, fermant les yeux.  
Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, les yeux clos, à profiter de la sensation de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il entendit le bruit que faisait la ceinture de Kola, signe qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"- Je te cherchais. Tout va bien ?  
\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien de particulier, j'avais envie de te voir."

Sabo savait qu'elle était là parce qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention, et plus jeune, elle aimait rester avec Sabo, juste pour échapper à la foule.  
Il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, alors il referma les yeux et s'allongea.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver son calme, la présence silencieuse de Koala facilitant les choses, comme à chaque fois.  
Profitant du calme pour mettre ses pensées au clair, il réalisa que Koala était toujours Koala, enfin presque. Ils avaient grandi tous les deux, et l'âge les rendait plus matures.  
Quand il sentit sa présence à côté de lui, il rouvrit les yeux et croisa les grands yeux bleus de son amie.

Il adorait ses yeux, mais rate étaient les fois où il pouvait les regarder ainsi, d'aussi près. Il réalisa que leurs nez se touchaient presque, et il eut envie de s'approcher encore.  
Il n'en fit rien. Il avait bu et était presque sur que c'était la boisson qui lui brouillait l'esprit.  
Alors il lui fit un sourire et referma les yeux, profitant de la présence de son amie près de lui, presque sur qu'en réalité, elle était plus que ça.


	5. Perte d'un frère à peine retrouvé

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Merci d'être ici pour lire un nouvel OS de la nuit du forum, dans l'univers de One Piece.  
Toujours écrit sur le principe d'une heure un thème, celui là a pour thème **Egal**.  
Et j'ai écrit de nouveau sur mes deux nouveaux chouchous de cette oeuvre, Sabo et Koala.  
Cet Os prend place peu après la guerre de Marinford, et on se concentre sur la réaction de Sabo après qu'il commence à se souvenir de son passé.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Perte d'un frère à peine retrouvé**

**oOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Barbe Blanche était mort et un mois que Sabo s'était effondré en voyant Ace aux Poings Ardents mourir.  
Depuis, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre.

Les premiers jours, Koala l'avait entendu hurler et pleurer, délirant à cause de la fièvre. Le prénom d'Ace répété, comme un moyen de ne pas se perdre définitivement dans les souvenirs, qu'il redécouvrait.  
Quand la fièvre était tombée, le Doc avait autorisé quelques visites courtes. Mais Koala avait quand même dû attendre que Dragon discute avec son second avant de pouvoir voir Sabo.  
Il lui sembla changé, comme portant un fardeau qu'il avait récupéré avec ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait posé aucunes questions. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose.  
Dix jours avaient passé, et le Doc avait annoncé que Sabo allait mieux, mais qu'il était encore sous le choc émotionnel de ce qu'il venait de vivre.  
Koala se décida à aller le voir tous les jours, pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle se heurta à un mur d'indifférence qui la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle tenait bon et continuait à venir le voir, même si s'était pour parler toute seule, Sabo perdu dans ses pensées.  
Finalement, après dix jours de mutisme, il s'était décidé et venait de raconter son histoire à Koala.

Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes, encore sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

"- Tu sais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis un noble, ce que je déteste le plus au monde. J'ai honte de moi. Je ne mérite pas de faire partie des révolutionnaires. J'ai abandonné Ace et Luffy quand j'ai pris la mer. Je ne leur ai jamais dit au revoir, trop pressé de fuir mon statut, et maintenant je ne verrai plus jamais Ace, et j'ai laissé Luffy affronter ça tout seul. Je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres de mon espèce."

Il ne put continuer car Koala le gifla.

"- Je t'interdis de penser ça de toi, siffla-t-elle avec colère. Tu n'es plus un noble. Tu es Sabo, second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

\- Koala, mes parents avaient des esclaves. Je le savais et je n'ai rien fait. Je ne mérite pas de…"

Cette fois, la gifle avait été si forte qu'il en resta surpris, une main sur la joue.

"- Je ne suis plus une esclave ! Je suis Koala de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et je sais qui tu es ! Tu n'as rien de comparable à tes parents ! Bien sur que tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! Toi et moi, on est pas défini par notre passé ! Nous sommes des combattants pour la liberté de tous ! On se fiche de nos origines !"

Elle le regarda de longues secondes, furieuse et prête à en venir aux mains si nécessaires pour le faire revenir à la raison.  
Sabo mit du temps à se reprendre et un léger sourire se montra sur son visage.

"- Ace et Luffy m'ont tenu le même discours quand je leur ai dit la vérité sur mes origines."

Son sourire restait, mais n'atteignait pas ses yeux, puits sans fond de tristesse, et Koala comprit qu'il se forçait à ne pas montrer sa douleur.

"- Ace t'aurait adoré."

\- D'après les rumeurs, c'était un sacré spécimen. J'aurai aimé pouvoir le rencontrer."

Ils ne dirent plus un mot, Sabo de nouveau reparti dans ses souvenirs, et Koala préféra le laisser faire son deuil. Bientôt, son meilleur ami serait de nouveau lui même, elle n'en doutait pas. Il n'avait pas perdu sa détermination, elle pouvait encore la voir dans ses yeux, sous le chagrin.


	6. Simple, Basique

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Merci d'être ici pour lire un nouvel OS de la nuit du forum, dans l'univers de One Piece.  
Toujours écrit sur le principe d'une heure un thème, celui là a pour thème **Frapper**.  
Ce qui m'a tout de suite fait penser à Zoro, allez savoir pourquoi lui en particulier xp.  
Pour ajouter un peu de difficulté, j'ai décidé de faire un drabble. C'est mon tout premier, en général je ne fais pas gaffe à avoir un nombre max de mots, et ça n'a pas été aussi facile que je le pensais, mais l'exercice a été intéressant.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Simple, Basique**

**oOoOo**

Zoro n'était pas un homme complexe. Il ne jurait que par ses sabres et les combats.

La grande partie de sa journée sur le Sunny était dédiée à son entraînement.

D'abord, il pratiquait ses enchaînements, position par position, pour que son corps les mémorise parfaitement, et être capable de les utiliser par réflexe.

De temps à autres, il sortait un sac de frappe et se défoulait en frappant dedans.

Ça n'apportait rien à ses entraînements, mais ça avait le mérite de le défouler. Même si ce n'était pas aussi jouissif que de faire la tête au carré au cuistot lover.


	7. La fierté d'un cuistot

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Merci d'être ici pour lire un nouvel OS de la nuit du forum, dans l'univers de One Piece.  
Toujours écrit sur le principe d'une heure un thème, celui là a pour thème **Coco**.  
Cette fois, j'ai décidé de parler de Sanji.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**La fierté d'un cuistot**

**oOoOo**

On peut décliner la noix de coco dans toutes sortes de plats, de l'entrée au dessert en passant par la boisson.  
Sanji, en tant que cuisinier du Sunny, le sait parfaitement et en maitrise toutes les variations.

Alors, quand Usopp, Luffy et Francky lui ramènent une quantité astronomique de ces dernières, il sait déjà quoi en faire.  
Il demande à Zoro d'ouvrir celles qui ne sont pas mûres avec ses sabres, pour gagner du temps.  
Ils en viennent presque aux mains - comme d'habitude -, mais le bretteur fini par s'exécuter, pendant que Sanji récupère le lait de coco.  
Il en met de côté pour Chopper, ainsi que pour faire du beurre et de la crème de coco.  
Pour les plus mûres, il embauche Francky et Luffy pour les ouvrir. Ils se mettent bruyamment à la tâche pendant que leur cuistot demande à Usopp et Brook d'aller pêcher leur plat du jour.  
La moitié des noix de coco sont stockées dans le garde manger, et Sanji commence à se mettre derrière les fourneaux.  
Les deux pêcheurs lui rapportent leurs prises que Sani s'empresse de préparer. Luffy le regarde faire, de l'envie plein les yeux, mais finit par se faire jeter hors de la cuisine quand il tente de chiper de la nourriture.

Une heure plus tard, Sanji sort de la cuisine, un plateau chargé dans les mains.  
Il dépose un plat, rempli de petits fours à la coco, sert des cocktails à Nami et Robin et laisse se débrouiller les autres avec le tonneau qui leur a préparé.  
Il prend bien garde de servir une assiette exclusivement pour ses dames, et retourne terminer le repas, laissant Luffy, Usopp et Chopper se battre pour être le premier à goûter.

Ses camarades ne sont pas déçus quand ils se mettent à table. Il y en a pour tous les goûts, le marmiton connaît son équipage, et tout est délicieux.  
Comme à leur habitude, le repas se passe dans le chaos, mais Sanji est satisfait. Pour lui, il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que la joie qu'ils ont en dégustant ses plats. Il ne changerait sa place pour rien au monde, pas même pour une femme, la preuve avec Pudding.


	8. Détruire la salle de bain : Check

Bonsoir, bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période de confinement et que vous restez bien chez vous.  
Merci de votre présence ici, sur un nouvel OS dans l'univers de One Piece, écrit à l'occasion des **Journées internationales** du **FoF**.

Cette fois, je vous propose un texte du onze mars, la **journée internationale de la plomberie**.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est un résultat du confinement ou autre, mais en ce moment j'ai des idées étranges, et le fait de choisir la plomberie, alors que je n'y connais absolument rien, parmi toutes les journées proposées reste encore un mystère pour moi, vraiment.

Je dois dire, que j'ai un peu hésité à le publier, mais l'idée de cet OS m'est venue assez rapidement et plus moyen de m'en débarrasser, alors j'ai décidé de la publier quand même. Ah et désolée pour le titre, mais pareil, j'ai vraiment des idées chelous en ce moment .

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ou qu'au moins il vous aura un peu occupé :).  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ou à me MP si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur les **Journées internationales** :).  
J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier **Destrange** pour ses reviews qui m'ont donné le sourire :).

Je vous laisse avec la citation du jour, de Albert Einstein :

_Si c'était à refaire, je me ferais plombier_.

Bonne lecture :)

**Yoh**

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Détruire la salle de bain : Check**

**oOoOo**

Sifflotant, Francky travaillait avec bonne humeur. Comme d'habitude, il réparait les bêtises des membres de son équipage, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Les Mugiwaras n'étaient pas connus pour leur délicatesse - normal pour des pirates - et il savait à quoi il s'était engagé en acceptant de devenir le charpentier de Luffy.

Oh bien sur, sur le coup il avait pété les plombs et avait fait la leçon aux responsables. Mais, une fois qu'il avait piqué sa colère, il était passé à autre chose, réparer les dégâts.  
Cette fois, Zoro et Sanji avaient fait fort. Réussir à détruire la baignoire relevait de l'exploit puisqu'il avait choisi les matériaux les plus solides pour construire le Sunny.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de nettoyer, de ramasser les débris et de préparer les travaux, il alla chercher Usopp pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main.  
Le sniper de l'équipage était doué de ses mains et était régulièrement mis à contribution par l'homme cyborg pour faire la main d'œuvre.

Ils s'attaquèrent d'abord à la plomberie, pour refaire les douches. Zoro avait réussi à trancher les tuyaux juste avec un shinai. Francky en profita pour ajouter un peu de pression.  
Nami s'était plainte que dès qu'il y avait toutes les douches occupées, la pression ne suffisait plus et c'était soit disant infernal pour ses cheveux.

Une fois les douches réparées et fonctionnelles, ils se mirent à travailler sur la baignoire dont le fond avait été brisé par Sanji.  
Ce fut le plus délicat. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de colmater les brèches, mais il avait fallu vérifier qu'il n'y avait ni fuite, ni déperdition de chaleur. La librairie était juste en dessous et ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque qu'une fuite traîne et que l'humidité ou pire l'eau abime les précieux ouvrages des Mugiwaras.

Quand les deux bricoleurs eurent terminé cette étape, ils arrêtèrent pour la journée. Il était l'heure du dîner et il fallait que ça sèche.  
Le reste de l'équipage les attendaient et Robin fut la première à leur parler :

"- Alors les garçons, vous vous en sortez ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis un génie du bricolage Robin, rétorqua Usopp en baratinant.

\- Il y en aura pour combien de temps ? demanda Nami en murmurant."

La navigatrice avait été particulièrement en colère en apprenant les dégâts que l'énième bataille entre Sanji et Zoro avait engendré et avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à leur hurler dessus qu'elle en avait perdu sa voix.  
Chopper avait rassuré tout le monde, son état n'était pas inquiétant et mis à part parler le moins possible et quelques mixtures pour soulager sa douleur, il n'y avait rien à faire. Zoro avait ri en disant que ça allait leur reposer les oreilles et avait récolté des coups pour ça.

"- Au moins trois jours. Il faut que l'enduit de la baignoire prenne au moins une nuit complète pour ne pas risquer de fuite dans la bibliothèque et on doit encore refaire le sol qui va devoir sécher, lui aussi, au moins deux jours."

A la tête que fit Nami, tout le monde comprit que cela ne lui plut pas du tout.

"- T'en fais pas Nami, trois jours sans douche ce n'est pas si grave, lança Luffy avec un grand sourire."

Elle le foudroya du regard et s'apprêtait à le pourrir quand Chopper lui rappela qu'elle devait rester silencieuse.

"- Je pense que Nami n'est pas d'accord avec toi Luffy. Ne t'en fais pas Nami, on va trouver une solution en attendant, dit Robin pour apaiser la navigatrice.

\- Laissez moi vous aider Nami chérie, Robin d'amour !"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Nami l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces.

"- Je te signale que tu es responsable de cette situation !"

Elle le houspilla quelques minutes avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux et de devoir boire un peu.

"- T'en fais pas Nami, on va faire au plus vite ! On va réparer ça en un rien de temps ! lança Usopp en gonflant la poitrine. Tu peux me croire !"

Là dessus, le repas commença et le chaos habituel du repas commença.


	9. Heart spleen

Bonsoir tout le monde :).

Ça faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas écris un OS dans l'univers de One Piece. Et quelle meilleure occasion que l'anniversaire du **FoF** et des **24h du FoF** ? Moi même je l'ignore xp.  
Sur le même principe que les **Nuits** (une heure, un thème) mais sur toute la journée, le thème de cet OS est **cuisiné avec amour**.

Je ne pouvais pas parler de cuisine et ne pas penser à Sanji. Pourtant, j'ai préféré vous parler de Law xp.

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous même et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :).  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos reviews :).

Bonne lecture,

_**Yoh**_

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**Heart spleen**

**oOoOo**

Law avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'équipage des Mugiwara. Ils étaient tout simplement trop.  
Trop exubérants, trop naturels, trop gentils, trop exrtêmes et trop stupides - pour une bonne partie de l'équipage, particulièrement le capitaine - pour lui.

La vie sur le Sunny c'était révélée plus complexe et fatigante qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
Son sous-marin et son équipage lui manquait. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais il regrettait le calme paisible du Heart et l'attention qu'il recevait de son équipage.

Là-bas, il pouvait travailler dans son bureau sans qu'on vienne le déranger constamment. Il pouvait aussi dormir seul et n'avait pas à supporter les bruits et odeurs de cinq hommes et un rêne pendant la nuit - Brook étant un squelette, il ne comptait pas. Il était silencieux, innodorant et surtout muet comme une tombe quant il dormait -.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Law appréciait plus avec les Mugiwara, c'était le repas.

Bon, évidemment, les repas étaient bruyants et synonyme de chaos, mais les plats servis par Sanji étaient tout simplement incroyables. C'était délicieux et toujours respectueux des besoins nutritionnels de chacun.  
Le cuistot était aussi attentif aux envies et préférences de tous les résidents - fixes ou temporaires - du Sunny.  
Il était évident que Sanji était un véritable passionné de son art et qu'il cuisinait avec tout son cœur et ses compétences pour que le repas soit un plaisir pour tous.

Law ne le montrait pas, mais il appréciait que le cuistot prenne en compte ses habitudes alimentaires et qu'il lui emmène aussi à manger à l'infirmerie quand il avait besoin de solitude et de calme ou quand il étudiait.  
Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait été tenté de lui proposer de rejoindre son équipage, mais il savait que Sanji n'accepterait pas. Parce qu'il était trop attaché à son capitaine, Luffy, comme tous les membres des Mugiwara.


	10. δένδρον χρόνοςλογία

Salut :)

Et me revoilà encore pour la suite de cette **Nuit du FoF**, avec cet fois le thème **dendrochronologie**.  
Et que nous dit wiki sur la définition ? :

La **dendrochronologie** (du grec ancien δένδρον, _dendron_, « arbre », χρόνος, _khronos_, « temps » et -λογία, _-logie_, « discours ») est une méthode scientifique permettant en particulier d'obtenir des datations de pièces de bois à l'année près en comptant et en analysant la morphologie des anneaux de croissance (ou _cernes_) des arbres.

Donc voilà, ça part de datation de bois, puis j'ai pensé à bateau, puis à One Piece, donc forcément à Francky. Simple, basique (hum désolée xp).  
Bref, ça reste un thème qui me semblait être intéressant à traiter avec un drabble sur un moment du manga, donc voici pour vous :). C'est juste après Enies Lobies, pendant la fabrication du Thousand Sunny.

Bonne lecture,

_**Yoh**_

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**δένδρον χρόνοςλογία**

**oOoOo**

Francky était concentré, inspectant en détail la dernière livraison de bois.  
Ce dernier avait beau être du bois d'Adam, il pouvait avoir des défauts.  
Il avait promis aux Mugiwara - et leur devait bien ça - qu'il leur ferait un bateau capable de les emmener jusqu'au One Piece.  
Pas question pour le charpentier de ne pas faire son maximum dans son travail, il comptait bien rentrer dans l'histoire avec ce bateau.  
Ça allait être un véritable chef d'oeuvre, un bijou de technologie maritime et d'armement.  
Ce serait le chef d'oeuvre de sa vie, le bateau du futur Seigneur des pirates.


	11. As long as you are with me

Bonjour, bonjour :).

Et je suis de retour par ici, pour une nouvelle **Nuit du FoF.** Ce mois ci on fête les **dix ans du FoF**, alors on a droit à une Nuit par semaine plutôt qu'une par mois. Il est donc fort possible que je publie pas mal de nouveaux OS ce mois ci xp.

Breeef, comme d'habitude, cet OS a été écris sous la contrainte une heure un thème (envoyez moi un mp pour plus de détail) sur les thème **manquer **et **sortir**. Du coup, comme vous vous en doutez, cet OS là a été écrit en un peu plus d'une heure, peut être deux, je l'ai écris d'une seule traite sans faire trop cas du temps passé dessus.

Comme ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire la "suite" des OS posté ici sur Sabo et Koala, l'occasion était trop belle avec les thèmes de cette Nuit, donc je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Attention, c'est un peu de la guimauve u_u et bonne lecture :).  
Ah si, avant d'oublier, le titre vient du morceau Rather Be de Clean Bandit, et la citation compléte :

_"We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea. But as long as you are with me, there's no place I rather be"_

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :). Un grand merci à **Eldar-Melda** pour la sienne :). Si tu passes par là, je pense que cette fois, tu ne seras pas déçu xp.

Bonne lecture,

_**Yoh**_

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui._

* * *

**But as long as you are with me, there's no place I rather be**

**oOoOo**

Avec impatience, Sabo observa les manœuvres de ses camarades pour faire entrer leur bateau dans le port de Baltigo.  
Leurs gestes et déplacements sur le pont montraient qu'ils avaient l'habitude et que cela ne durerait pas, mais le jeune homme trouva cela encore trop long. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, il avait appris à la maîtriser après son entrée dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire, mais en cet instant il n'y arrivait plus.  
Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, sortir du du bateau et poser pied sur l'île.

Cela n'avait pas échappé au reste de l'équipage, qui s'amusèrent à le voir faire les cents pas, sans faire la moindre remarque à leur chef. Les plus perspicaces savait parfaitement la raison qui le rendait aussi impatient, quand aux autres, ils avaient lancé les paris.  
Finalement, l'ancre fut jetée et la passerelle fut mise en place, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sabo.

Sans attendre, il descendit du bateau et alla saluer Iva et Inazuma qui étaient sur les quais pour accueillir l'équipage. Autant s'occuper des formalité tout de suite, ça lui éviterait les soucis avec Iva et même s'il avait envie de voir absolument quelqu'un d'autre.  
Sa position de second de l'Armée Révolutionnaire lui imposait des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait éviter.

"- Bienvenu à la maison, la salua Iva - sous sa forme féminine -. Comment c'est passé la mission ?

\- Bonjour Iva, Inazuma. Tout c'est bien passé. On a les informations qu'on était venu chercher et on a pu libérer un petit groupe d'esclaves sur un bateau négrier dont on a croisé la route. Bunny Joe te feras un rapport complet sur leur santé. Pour le reste, j'ai tout consigné dans le journal de bord."

Sabo sortit de sa besace le dit journal et le tendit à Inazuma.

"- Bien, c'est du bon boulot. Et ta maîtrise du Mera Mera no Mi ?

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux. Je ne suis pas encore au niveau d'Ace, mais j'ai arrêté de mettre le feu par inadvertance, répondit le blond avec un sourire joyeux."

Iva eut un hochement de tête approbateur et le libéra, devinant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire en tête.

Sans attendre, Sabo prit congés et partit en direction de la forteresse des révolutionnaires d'un bon pas. Il n'avait pas atteint les remparts quand il aperçut celle qu'il voulait voir.  
Il accéléra l'allure et quand il fut à ses côtés, il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Cela fit rire Koala qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille en réponse.

"- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, lui dit elle avec bonne humeur.

\- Tu m'as manqué."

Il se surprenait lui même de réaliser à point cela était vrai. Il n'avait passé que quelques semaines en mer, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient séparés.  
Cette mission lui avait donné l'occasion de réfléchir, et à présent, avec Koala dans ses bras, il était sur de lui.  
Koala voulut s'éloigner, mais Sabo la retint. Il voulait encore profiter de l'instant, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt.  
Elle le laissa faire, ses bras entourant de nouveau sa taille et installa sa tête plus confortablement au creux de son cou.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, oubliant le reste du monde.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sabo remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues de son amie et cela lui tira un sourire attendri.  
Ils prirent le chemin vers la tour abritant les quartiers de Sabo. Koala lui demanda de lui raconter sa mission puis lui donna les dernières nouvelles de Baltigo. Elle finissait de lui raconter les dernières bêtises de Milo, le jeune garçon qu'elle avait sauvé quelques mois plus tôt de devenir esclave, quand ils arrivèrent chez Sabo. La jeune femme avait prit l'enfant sous son aile et le considérait comme un petit frère.

Un peu agacé qu'elle ne parle que de ce gamin, Sabo laissa tomber son sac à l'entrée de sa chambre un peu brusquement, et cela arrêta le monologue de Koala qui le regarda surprise. Il regretta aussitôt son geste, poussé par une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

"- Excuse moi, je suis un peu fatigué. Tu pourrais nous préparer du thé ?"

Koala hocha la tête et alla dans le coin cuisine, faire chauffer de l'eau. Sabo alla rejoindre son lit et s'allongea. La tête sous les bras, il se laissa porter par les bruits familiers qui retentissaient dans ses quartiers.  
Il était content d'être rentré, content d'être Koala, seul. Il avait tant à lui dire, à lui avouer.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, et il ne sortit de ses rêveries que lorsqu'il sentit un poids à côté de lui, sur son matelas. Il retira ses bras et vit que Koala s'était assiste, tout près de lui, et le regardait une moue légèrement soucieuse sur le visage.

"- A quoi penses tu ? demanda t'elle en lui tendant une tasse."

Il y avait des dizaines de réponses à cette question. Sabo avait toujours quantité de choses qui lui occupait l'esprit. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui comptait à l'instant, alors il prit son courage à deux mains.

"- Je pensais à toi."

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Koala en prenant délicatement la tasse de thé de ses mains.

"- J'ai eu le temps de faire le point pendant mon absence. Et j'ai réalisé une chose évidente. Je suis amoureux, et j'en tiens une bonne couche. J'ai mis un moment à réaliser, parce que notre relation a toujours été fusionnelle et que je n'ai pas voulu réaliser les signes évidents de la transformation de notre amitié. Cette séparation m'a fait comprendre que ta présence à mes côtés m'est devenue indispensable et que ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Ça m'a rendu fou de ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais et avec qui.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de Koala et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il se doutait que sa confession serait une surprise pour elle, il lui fallait la persuader de son honnêteté. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune femme, posant son front contre le sien, sans interrompre leur contact visuel.  
Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis des jours.

Ce premier baiser fut chaste et timide. Sabo s'éloigna un peu pour mieux voir le visage de Koala. Voyant l'absence de réaction de son amie, un doute le prit. Avait il mal interprété les signes?  
Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que Koala n'ait aucun sentiment pour lui. Pourtant, depuis leur retour après les événements à Dressrosa, il n'avait pu manquer le changement de comportement qu'elle avait auprès de lui, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.  
Il commença à reculer, réalisant qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur, mais Koala l'empêcha d'aller plus lui en attrapant le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser avec empressement.

Il fallut quelques seconde à Sabo pour se remettre de sa surprise, puis il répondit et prit les choses en main avec passion.  
Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, les yeux brillants de désir et de joie, se sentant enfin complets, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. Cause I am the one, I rule my world

Bonjour :).

Je suis ravie d'être retour sur ce recueil pour un nouvel OS dans le lore **One Piece**. Ecrit à l'occasion des **Nuits du FoF** avec le thème **guerrière**. En plus, En plus, il répond aussi à un défi de **La Fabrique à Plume**, avec le thème **Sekmet**. Déesse guerrière personnifiant les ravages du soleil. Elle est l'intrument de la vengeance de Rê contre l'insurection des hommes. Son corps brûlant et ses flèches incandescentes détruisent les ennemis du roi.

Pour plus d'infos sur les **Nuits** ou **La Fabrique** envoyez moi un mp, je serai ravie de vous dire plus.

Je trouvais que les deux idées allaient bien ensemble. J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Koala et la situation des femmes dans One Piece. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je fais partie de ces gens qui pensent que le sexe n'est pas déterminant, quel que soit la vie que l'on souhaite, et j'espère qu'on arrivera un jour à un équilibre. Alors oui, c'est un texte un peu féministe, j'en suis consciente. Il y a bien sur beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et un grand merci à **Eldar-Melda **pour sa review :). Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'es plus :3.

_Disclamer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à ce génie qu'est Oda, merci à lui et le titre vient du morceau let me live de major lazer & rudimental._

**_Yoh_**

* * *

**'Cause I am the one, I rule my world. **

**Nobody rules my destiny. **

**And you are the one, you rule your world, nobody my known your destiny. **

**oOoOo**

Quand Koala eut mis à terre son dernier adversaire, elle ramassa sa casquette et l'épousseta avant de la remettre sur sa tête. Jetant un œil sur la ruelle, elle fut rassurée de voir que l'adolescente à qui elle était venue en aide avait disparu.  
Un gémissement de l'homme à ses pieds la fit réaliser qu'elle avait une dernière chose à faire. La révolutionnaire l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur sans douceur.  
Sa rage avait été apaisé par le combat, mais sa colère était toujours bien présente quand elle lui dit d'un ton glacial :

"- Il n'y a rien de plus abject que des hommes qui tentent de profiter d'une femme sans défense. Estimez vous chanceux d'être en vie. Et n'oubliez pas l'humiliation qu'une femme vient de vous faire subir."

Elle le relâcha quand il hocha la tête avec difficulté, il ne pourrait pas parler avant un moment, et abandonna les pirates à leur sort.

Koala s'éloigna rapidement des lieux de son combat et enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête pour se mêler à la foule. Elle retint son souffle quand elle croisa la patrouille de la marine que les habitants avaient appelé et qui allait trouver ces pourritures et les enfermer pour de bon.  
A présent que son esprit s'éclaircissait, l'embarras qu'elle ressentait se fit de plus en plus écrasant sur ses épaules. Elle aurait dû éviter de s'en mêler. Elle était là pour une mission et elle risquait de griller sa couverture et celles de ses camarades qui l'avaient accompagné.  
Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Quand elle avait vu la petite serveuse être traînée de force dans la ruelle sans pouvoir se défendre, elle avait vu rouge.  
Elle avait vu ce genre de scènes trop souvent, laissant des femmes brisées derrières elles, et elle se refusait de ne venir en aide à celles qu'elle pouvait aider. Elle avait eu de la chance d'être libérée par Fisher Tiger avant d'avoir trop grandi pour vivre ça, et elle souhaitait tout faire pour que d'autres l'évitent aussi. Les hommes n'étaient que des animaux, qui pensaient que les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à satisfaire leurs besoins primaires et leur assurer une descendance.  
C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à vouloir apprendre à se battre. Son sexe ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était une cible facile. Il fallait que les mentalités changent. Elle connaissait un nombre incroyable de femmes plus courageuses que les hommes, qui étaient capables de prendre soin d'elles sans eux.

Quand Koala arriva au bateau, elle réalisa qu'heureusement, tous les hommes n'étaient pas des pourritures, en apercevant Sabo et Terry en train de discuter, accoudés au bastingage. Elle les rejoignit sans attendre et se jeta dans les bras du second des Révolutionnaires.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? demanda Sabo avec un sourire surpris. Tu t'es battue ?"

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur quand il la prit dans ses bras.  
La température corporelle du blond était plus élevé que la moyenne, à cause du Mera Mera no Mi, et elle aimait ça. A tel point que c'était devenu indispensable pour elle de se trouver dans les bras de Sabo pour pouvoir s'endormir.  
Koala se rendait bien compte que son comportement n'était pas digne de sa position, mais ils étaient seuls sur le pont, et elle savait que Terry ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle avait besoin d'un instant pour se reprendre et ne pas déverser sa colère sur eux.

Quand elle se sentit requinquée, elle raconta sa mésaventure.  
Vu les risques que cela signifiait pour leur mission, elle s'attendait à être sanctionnée, mais Sabo la surprit :

"- Tu as bien fait. Mais par sécurité, tu es consignée sur le bateau le temps que la situation se tasse en ville.

\- A vos ordres, répondit la rousse avec une moue coupable."

Elle s'en tirait bien et n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire. Il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience quelques jours.


End file.
